Marshmallow and Amortentia
by SZYunn
Summary: Hermione Granger merasa dirinya sekonyol Romilda Vane sekarang.


**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

 **I didn't gained any commercil advantages trough this fiction.**

 **Warning : OOC!Hermione, OOC!Draco**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Romilda Vane adalah salah satu orang yang paling menggelikan yang pernah Hermione ketahui.

Ia tahu, Romilda memang salah satu penggemar Harry—karena ketenarannya sebagai _The-Boy-Who-Lived._ Tapi Hermione tak pernah menyangka ia sampai mengirimkan cokelat Amortentia pada Harry.

Satu kata. Menggelikan.

Ia pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi perempuan pengemis cinta sesaat macam Romilda.

Jadi, Hermione bertanya-tanya pada otak sialannya apa yang tengah ia lakukan di sini, berdiri di hadapan ramuan paling mengerikan di dunia dengan tampang bodoh, dan sekeranjang marsmallow warna-warni terjinjing di tangannya.

Hermione meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Dan karena ia telah terlanjur berada di sini, ia tetap membubuhkan Ramuan Cinta itu pada sekeranjang marshmallow empuk nan memikat yang telah dipersiapkannya.

Oh, Hermione merasa sekonyol Romilda Vane sekarang.

.

.

"Hei, Granger!" Hermione membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya. Blaise Zabini.

"Ada apa, Zabini?" Ia menatap pemuda berkulit gelap yang tengah berusaha mengatur napasnya dengan penasaran. Tak biasanya seorang Slytherin memanggilnya dengan—setidaknya—tata krama yang layak.

"Menara Astronomi, sekarang." Dan tanpa tambahan apapun, Blaise menghilang dari hadapan Hermione secepat ia datang.

Hermione mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Paling-paling hanya lelucon konyol para Slytherin untuk beberapa _Muggle-Born_ _or Mudblood_ terpilih.

.

.

Hermione benar-benar ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri dengan mantra apapun yang bisa menghentikan rasa penasaran yang terus bergelayutan di kepalanya seperti parasit. Ugh, ia terkadang benar-benar membenci rasa ingin tahunya yang luar biasa besar.

Pada akhirnya selepas pelajaran Arithmancy, Hermione mendapati dirinya tengah mengikuti kaki-kaki gilanya menapaki tangga menuju Menara Astronomi.

 _Damn._ Siapa pun tolong hentikan kebodohannya. Sekarang.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu dengan gugup. Entah mengapa perasaan itu bisa tiba-tiba bertamu padanya saat menatap pintu tua namun kokoh Menara Astonomi yang tertutup rapat.

Ia membuka pintu perlahan, seketika terperangah dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Draco Malfoy dan sebuket bunga di tangannya. Sayangnya, pemuda Malfoy itu tak menyadari kehadiran Hermione di sana.

"Kenapa Granger lama sekali, sih? Badanku mulai membeku disini," gerutunya seraya sesekali menggosok lengannya yang terasa beku.

"Malfoy?" Katakan bahwa penglihatan Hermione tidak salah.

"Uh-oh, Granger ..." Mata kelabu Draco menatap Hermione dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus gugup. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dengan ... itu?" Hermione tak bisa mengalihkan atensinya barang sedikit dari buket bunga dalam genggaman Draco.

Pemuda Malfoy itu terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan anehnya—menurut Hermione—dengan menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

"Aku ..." Draco berjalan mendekat, "aku menyukaimu." Ia menyodorkan buket bunga itu secara paksa ke tangan Hermione kemudan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hah?"

.

.

Butuh waktu sepuluh detik bagi Hermione untuk bisa mencerna situasi.

Apa Draco Malfoy baru saja mengatakan suka padanya, Hermione Granger?

Demi kolor busuk Merlin!

Apa tadi Draco Malfoy baru saja menyatakan cin ...

Tunggu, tunggu. Tunggu dulu.

"Kau tidak dalam pengaruh Marshmallow Amortentia laknatku, kan?" tanya Hermione dengan mata terbelalak.

"Hah?"

Padahal Hermione yakin sekali, sekeranjang marshmallow itu masih tersimpan dengan aman di asramanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Merlin. Mana Hermione? Aku harus melamarnya secepatnya. Sebelum ia terlepas dari genggamanku dan aku menggila," ujar Lavender Brown dengan _dreamy voice_ yang akan mengingatkan semua orang pada Luna.

Merlin. Ini jelas akan menjadi masalah nantinya.

.

FIN

.

 **Oke, aku tau ini absurd abis, hahaha.**

 **Tak apalah, aku hanya berusaha produktif :)**

 **Dan apa cuma aku yg baper sm ini?**


End file.
